Accusations
by Phinabella
Summary: When Barbara gets injured on the sky deck, everybody blames the farm-girl from Kettlecorn, Kansas. But will Cody prove her innocent? Cailey!


Accusations

I dont own Suite Life on Deck/Suite Life of Zack +Cody.

Summary : Barbara gets injured, and everybody points to the farm-girl from Kettlecorn, Kansas. Will Cody find it in his heart to prove her innocent? Cody x Bailey ; a little Barbara x Cody

Barbara looked down at the magnificent ocean below her over the rails of the sky deck. The cool sea breeze blew in her face, the smell of sand filled her nose, seagulls squawked from above. She wondered how many barnacles were clinging to the bottom of the ship.

A girl wearing a black hoodie and black shades ran into her, pushing Barbara onto the floor. She fell on her wrist, and screamed in pain. All pairs of eyes turned toward her as she was trying to scramble up from the floor.

Cody, who was walking up to the sky deck with London and Woody heard the shrieks. He ran to aid Barbara, fixing her glasses back on her face. She clutched her wrist in pain. "Thanks Cody," She gasped.

"Barbara, is your wrist okay? Your clutching it like you are in pain…" Cody stated, holding her wrist gently. "I fell on it, owww…" She moaned in pain. Cody took her to the infirmary where she got her wrist bandaged. She had a slight fracture.

The two walked back to the sky deck. Barbara lied in a lounge chair, reading a book. Cody was ordering a smoothie. Bailey walked up to him, wearing a black hoodie. "Hey Cody, I finished the…" Bailey said with a smile, but was then interrupted.

"It was her! She pushed that girl!" A guest shouted, pointing at Bailey. "What? I just got here…" Bailey said, confused. "We saw you!" A woman in her late forties shouted at Bailey. "Bailey? You pushed Barbara!" Zack said from behind the counter, turning off the blender. He poured Cody's smoothie into a cup.

"No, I did not! I was working on a project!" Bailey said, defending herself. Cody just stared in amazement as they argued back and forth. He knew the truth, Bailey was innocent, they were working on a project together.

"Why should we fall for the old "project" excuse?" Zack asked, making a face. Cody gulped. He would have to confess, but then Barbara would find out that Cody and Bailey… kissed. She would be insane with jealousy, and was a black belt in karate, she could lose her temper quickly.

"Bailey and I, we were, working on a science project." He said. London walked in, wearing a sparkly shirt and bright pink pants. "Science project? Is that what you two were doing? I thought you were kissing!" London said.

Barbara's eyes darted to the floor. Tears filled her eyes, but she choked them back. She did have something to tell Cody, anyway. But she had never guessed that he had found a new girlfriend. She wondered if he was dating this girl to make her jealous, after all, Barbara had started to date Bob…

_It was a breezy, cool, fall day. Leaves whirled in the wind. Children played on the playground of the park, cheering and chasing each other. It was two days after Cody and Zack had left, Barbara was torn apart. She couldn't stand being away from her boyfriend, long distance relationships didn't seem to work for her._

_Bob had come to the park with Tapeworm, they were playing a game of basketball in the courts. Tapeworm had run to the water fountain for a drink, and Bob noticed Barbara crying on the bench. He walked up to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to her. He noticed she was shivering from the cold. He put his jacket over her freezing body._

_"C-cody left," She muttered, wiping tears from her eyes. Bob stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes, his eyes melting into hers. She looked up at him, smiling. Her eyes made their way into his, and then they kissed…_

Barbara snapped out of her flashback and came back to reality. "Barbara, I'm sorry but I've moved on. I'm dating Bailey right now." Cody said, now standing right next to her. She looked back up at him.

"Well, to be completely honest, so have I…" Barbara explained about that day in the park, and how she and Bob have been a couple ever since. "Oh, well, I guess, friends…" He stammered, holding back tears. Barbara nodded with a smile.

"Friends," She whispered. Cody nodded and held Bailey's hand. They walked back to Bailey's room, and kissed again. "Thanks for fessing up, Cody." Bailey said, pulling away. "No problem, Bailey Bunny." He said, playfully, pulling her lips to his again.

**The end! Happily ever after! Sorry it was so short… but I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please read and review!**


End file.
